Broken Doll
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Dia adalah masterku dan aku hanyalah doll untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Chapter 12 Update di wp. Info di dalam. Enjoy reading. Sibum. Yunjae. Changkyu7en. Haehyuk. Hanchul


Title : Broken Doll

Rated : M

Couple : Yunjae, Sibum, Haehyuk (possible others)

Genre : Romance/Drama

Warning:

NC. Smut. BDSM. Rape. PWP. BoyxBoy. Mpreg.

Yang tidak kuat silakan kembali dan yang merasa yadong (termasuk saya) silakan melanjutkannya cerita ini akan penuh dengan adegan Rated entah _**rape or non rape**_**. **Bear with me? ;)

Don't Like Don't Read! GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! NO BASHING!

Oke selamat membaca

Summary : Dia adalah _master_ku dan aku hanyalah _doll_ untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

.

.

2030

Peperangan antara Amerika dan Irak tak terelakkan. Apa yang ditakutkan terjadi, _World War III _yang jauh lebih dahsyat pun meletus membuat warga tak berdosa ikut terluka. Entah kehilangan nyawanya, kehilangan bagian tubuhnya, ataupun kehilangan sanak saudaranya. Semuanya hilang. Namun perlahan, pemerintah dari setiap negara kembali bangkit membangun kembali negara mereka yang dulu sempat hancur.

Akhirnya, semua kembali kepada semula. Semua negara mulai melakukan aktivitasnya kembali. Perjanjian damai telah dilakukan untuk memastikan tidak terjadi _World War_ berikutnya yang diyakini jauh lebih dahsyat. Sudah hampir 100 tahun lamanya negara ini hidup dalam kedamaian. Namun, ada satu yang berubah. Para wanita sekarang dilindungi. Hal ini guna menjaga populasi wanita yang berkurang karena perang. Untuk sekolah, tempat-tempat hiburan, bahkan daerah sendiri sudah dipisahkan. Jika ada wanita dan pria terlihat bersama, mereka berarti adalah suami istri. Kala mereka bertemu adalah ketika mereka sudah diyakinkan cukup umur untuk menikah dan membangun kehidupan baru.

Bagi para pebisnis, ini digunakan sebagai kesempatan untuk membangun satu usaha, yaitu _Doll_. Seperti yang tadi sempat disinggung, pemerintah berhasil membangun kembali negara, namun tidak semuanya berhasil lepas dari akibat perang tersebut. Mereka yang tidak bisa lepas akhirnya melakukan segala cara untuk tetap bertahan hidup bahkan menjadi seorang _Doll_.

Apa itu _doll_?

Seperti artinya, _doll_ bertugas seperti boneka yang menuruti segala kemauan _master_nya. Para pebisnis mencari mereka (semuanya namja karena para yeojya mendapat perlakuan khusus dari pemerintah) dan melatih mereka untuk memiliki kemampuan melayani _master_nya dalam hal apapun termasuk melayaninya di atas kasur. Semakin mahir sang _doll_, maka harganya semakin tinggi. Hanya ada satu tempat legal di Korea yang mendapat ijin untuk menjual _doll_, yaitu

MI[R]OTIC

.

.

**Broken Dolls**

by

eL-ch4n

"Prologue"

.

.

Seorang _butler_ membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah teko (kemungkinan berisi kopi atau teh) dan cangkir ke dalam ruangan di mana tuannya bekerja. Ketukan pintu terdengar ketika tangan kiri _butler_ yang bebas bertemu dengan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati kualitas terbaik. Suara "Masuk" terdengar dari dalam dan sang _butler_pun memutar kenop pintu. Setelah meletakkan teko dan cangkir untuk tuannya, diapun mengundurkan diri dan membiarkan tuannya yang masih menatap setumpuk kertas yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

Drr...drr...

Ada sebuah suara seperti sebuah benda yang bergetar dari arah sebelah kanan sang tuan. Ketika mata digeserkan sedikit maka tampaklah seorang namja dengan raut muka yang cantik. Andai saat itu dia memakai baju, maka siapapun yang melihatnya akan mempertanyakan kelamin namja tersebut. Andai? Ya, karena saat ini, tubuh namja cantik tersebut tak memakai sehelai benangpun, membiarkannya terekspos pada dunia memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Yah, memang tidak putih seperti dulu lagi karena banyak bercak-bercak merah –tanda gigitan – yang terdapat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya termasuk bagian intim.

Namja itu sedang duduk (jika bisa dikatakan duduk) di atas kursi dengan kedua kakinya menekuk dan membuka lebar. Kedua kakinya yang ditekuk berada di sampingnya dan diikat pada kedua lengan kursi. Sementara kedua tangannya terikat pada pergelangan kakinya membuat gerakannya terbatasi –bahkan dia tidak bisa bergerak selain ke kiri dan kanan untuk sekali-kali menyesuaikan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah.

Drr...drr...

Oh, bunyi getaran tersebut berasal dari vibrator yang berada pada _hole_nya yang terekspos pada sang tuan rumah yang masih asyik bekerja.

"Urm...urm..." Tidak lupa mulutnya juga ditutup oleh _gagball_. Ya, sejenis mainan yang digunakan pada orang yang cinta BDSM. Kalian tahu? Penutup mulut yang bentuknya lingkaran dan pada kedua ujung lingkaran terdapat tali yang digunakan untuk mengikat agar _gag_ tersebut tetap bertahan pada mulutnya.

Kepalanya sesekali digelengkan ke kiri dan ke kanan menahan gesekan dari vibrator pada dindingnya. Saliva juga mulai menetes keluar dari mulutnya bercampur dengan keringat yang dikeluarkannya. Tetesan air mata keluar dari kedua bola mata beningnya menunjukkan kesakitan yang amat sangat yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang. Pasalnya, dengan rangsangan seperti itu –vibrator pada _hole_nya yang disetel pada kondisi _maksimum_ – ingin membuatnya orgasme, tapi dia tidak bisa. Kenapa? Karena ada sebuah cincin kecil yang melekat pada kejantanannya membuat orgasmenya tertahan. Kalau sebentar, mungkin dia bisa menahannya, tetapi dia sudah berada dalam kondisi itu sekitar...hmm...berapa lama ya? _Master_nya bangun pukul 8 pagi dan mulai bekerja jam 9 yang artinya juga dia harus mulai bekerja. Sekarang jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 menandakan dia sudah 3 jam dalam kondisi sepert itu.

"Urm...urm..."Dia mengeluarkan desahan tertahan. Tubuhnya menginginkan sebuah sentuhan dan kejantanannya yang mulai membengkak dan memerah, meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Tlek.

Akhirnya sang tuan rumah meletakkan pen yang digunakannya di atas meja. Meneliti kertas yang ada di depannya sekali lagi sebelum meletakannya di atas tumpukan lainnya. Pandangan mata elangnya bergeser ke arah kanan melihat pemandangan indah tersebut. Sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajahnya yang cukup kecil untuk ukuran pria.

"Kau sudah tak tahan, hah?" ujarnya dengan suara _husky_nya.

Mendengar suara dari _master_nya, namja cantik tadi bergetar hebat. Suara _master_nya selalu berhasil membuatnya terhanyut. Dia sangat menginginkan rangsangan dan sentuhan dari _master_nya sekarang kalau tidak dia bisa mati karena kesakitan. "Uhm...aang.."

Perlahan sang _master_ berjalan sambil mengamati karyanya. _Nipple_ kanan milik namja cantik itu terdapat sebuah anting –yang ditindik oleh _master_nya sendiri. Tidak lupa sebuah tato pada bagian kiri pundaknya yang bertuliskan 'Always Keep the Faith'. Entahlah apa arti dari tulisan itu, tapi sang _master_ tahu bahwa tato itu sudah ada sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sang _master_ menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan sensual menikmati kegelisahan namja cantik tersebut. "Hmm...apa yang kau inginkan, huh? _My little kitten_."

"Ungg..." Namja cantik itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain "Ung." "Uhm." "Ang." dan desahan-desahan lainnya. Sekali lagi sang _master_ menyeringai dan mendekat ke arah namja tersebut. Perlahan dia membuka _gag_ dan membiarkan namja cantik itu menarik nafas sebentar sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah mungil yang sangat menggoda itu. "Hmm...ahhh..." desahan keluar dari namja cantik ketika _master_nya menarik anting yang terdapat pada _nipple_ kanannya membuat sang _master_ memasukkan lidahnya dan mengeksplor setiap inci dari mulutnya.

Suara decak saliva saling bertukar dan desahan terdengar memenuhi ruangan. "Hmm..."Saliva mereka saling bertautan dan sang _master_ segera mengelap saliva yang tertinggal di mulutnya. "3 jam, huh? Sepertinya sakit. Ingin keluar?" Tanpa basa-basi namja cantik itu segera mengangguk membuat sang _master_ terkekeh pelan. "Hmm...baiklah." Namja tampan itu segera menarik vibrator tersebut tanpa aba-aba membuat sang namja cantik berteriak merasa kehilangan. "Wah..._your hole is so slutty, eh?_ Lihatlah betapa dia kembali mengetat meminta sesuatu untuk dimasukkan." Namja cantik itu hanya memandang penuh nafsu ke arah sang _master_ sembari mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "Khekhe...kurasa kau tidak perlu persiapan lagi, eh?"

Zip.

Suara resleting terbuka terdengar dan akhirnya sang junior yang sedari tadi terbungkus oleh kain katun berkualitas terbaik keluar menunjukkan kegagahannya. Kejantanan sang _master_ sudah membesar tentu saja karena namja cantik yang ada di depannya sekarang. Tidak mungkin dia bisa konsentrasi mengingat ada sebuah _doll_ di sampingnya yang siap dimasuki. Meski terlihat tenang, sebenarnya namja tampan itu mengatur dirinya untuk segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Aaaahhh..." Suara teriakan dari sang namja cantik terdengar bagai melodi indah bagi sang namja tampan. "Ah...hah..._mo..ree...more.."_

"Heh...kau berani meminta pada _master_mu, heh? Tapi baiklah, kali ini akan kuikuti karena kau sudah jadi _doll_ yang baik selama 3 jam ini." Maka namja tampan itu mempercepat gerakannya dan memegang erat ke lengan kursi agar tidak terjatuh. Untung saja kursi tersebut terbuat dari bahan kualitas terbaik dan kuat, karena kalau tidak bisa saja kursi tersebut rusak karena gerakannya yang cukup kuat dan kasar; dan melukai mereka "Ah..._master...cum...ah..."_

"Aku juga...urgh, kau tetap saja ketat, _Hero_." Namja tampan itu mendorong dirinya dan mengatur tempo. Dia merasakan kejantanannya sudah membesar dan sebentar lagi akan keluar. Melihat milik namja cantik yang sudah terus menerus mengeluarkan cairan _precum_ meminta untuk segera keluar, akhirnya namja tampan itu perlahan melepas cincin yang menghalangi jalan keluar sperma. Dan ruangan tersebut menjadi saksi bisu ketika cairan putih menyemprot keluar dari milik keduanya. Sekali lagi, ruangan tersebut menjadi saksi bisu hubungan mereka.

.

.

Oke, dia sedang mengingat kenapa dia berada di tempat ini. Oh ya, saudara sepupunya yang bernama Lee Donghae memaksanya untuk datang ke acara pelelangan yang dilakukan di MI[R]OTIC untuk menggantikan dirinya. Mulanya dia tidak mau datang ke tempat seperti ini mengingat dia adalah anak yang rajin ke gereja dan menuruti semua tata agama. Datang ke tempat seperti ini bertentangan dengan keyakinannya, tapi mengingat bahwa kalau dia tidak mengganti Donghae maka dia akan dikejar-kejar selama 1 bulan bahkan lebih, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengalah. Toh, dia tidak perlu ikut serta dalam pelelangan _doll_ yang selalu diadakan 1 minggu sekali di tempat itu.

Tok.

Bunyi ketukan palu menandakan seorang _doll_ terjual lagi kepada para namja dan yeojya penuh nafsu. Ya, yeojya yang berasal dari kalangan atas juga turut serta dalam pelelangan tersebut. Mereka berada dalam ruangan masing-masing yang terbuat besi sehingga tidak bisa melihat siapa saja yang ikut dalam pelelangan.

Dia menguap lebar dan merentangkan kedua otot tangannya. _Akhirnya sebentar lagi selesai_.

"Baiklah, saudara-saudara sekalian, kita telah sampai pada akhir sekaligus puncak acara. Saya yakin saudara-saudara sekalian sudah tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan kita tawarkan kali ini."

"_Yah, yah, seperti aku peduli saja._" ujarnya dalam pikirannya. Dia menatap ke arah panggung dengan tatapan bosan dan malas. Dia menumpukan pipi kanannya pada telapak tangannya yang sikunya berada di atas meja. Sesekali menguap dan menutupnya dengan tangannya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja tatapannya berubah. Matanya melebar dan ada sebuah ketertarikan yang muncul ketika dua orang namja bertubuh besar menggandeng seorang namja yang hanya memakai selembar yukata (pakaian tradisional negara Sakura yang sedikit lebih mudah dipakai daripada kimono) yang tidak terikat rapi memperlihatkan kedua kakinya dan sedikit bagian dadanya yang putih.

Gulp.

Dia harus menelan ludah melihat keadaan namja itu. Namja itu memiliki kulit putih yang begitu mulus. Perlahan dari kakinya dia membiarkan matanya menelusuri namja tersebut. Naik sampai tiba pada bibir yang semerah buah _cherry_ dan terlihat menggoda –menunggu untuk disantap. Akhirnya matanya bertumpu pada sepasang mata hitam bening yang terlihat menggoda. Di baliknya, dia dapat merasakan kesedihan dan entah kenapa dia ingin menghapusnya. Sepasang mata tersebut sangat menghipnotisnya membuat dirinya tak bisa lepas begitu saja.

Kedua kaki dan tangannya terikat membuat dia harus ditarik oleh kedua namja di sampingnya namun dia tidak memberontak. Toh, tidak ada gunanya. Juru lelang menatap _doll_ terakhir yang akan dilelangnya dengan sebuah tatapan penuh nafsu dan seringaian. Dia menjilat bibirnya memikirkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan nanti. "Baiklah, untuk yang kali ini kami akan menawarkan _doll_ kualitas terbaik."

Kedua namja tadi segera melepas _doll_ tersebut membiarkan sang juru lelang melakukan kegiatannya. Setelah memakaikan sarung tangan putih kepada kedua tangannya, sang juru lelang memulai inspeksinya. Dia berjalan ke arah belakang sang _doll_. Tangan kirinya melingkar di perut _doll_ dan tangan kanannya mulai bekerja. "Lihatlah, kulitnya yang putih mulus ini." Dia menyentuh perlahan mulai dari kaki putih milik sang _doll_ perlahan naik ke atas dengan gerakan sensual dan terhenti pada dagu _doll_. "Bibirnya yang merah seperti buah delima ini." Ibu jarinya mengelus bibir merah yang menggoda tersebut.

Sepupu Donghae tadi mengepalkan tangannya sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar tangannya sudah memerah. Dia harus bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak turun ke atas panggung dan menampar juru lelang yang berani-beraninya menyentuh _DOLL-_nya! Ya, dia bertekad untuk mendapatkan _doll_ tersebut, berapapun harga yang harus dibayar, ketika pertama kali dia melihatnya. Uang bukanlah masalah mengingat siapa dirinya.

"Dan tentunya." Dia memutar tubuh sang _doll_ membiarkan pantatnya yang sudah terekspos karena yukatanya terangkat ke arah para tamu lelang hari itu. Satu jari tangannya menyelip masuk ke dalam _hole_nya yang merah dan kecil itu. "Dia masih _virgin_. Belum pernah disentuh sama sekali. Lihat saja jariku yang langsung ditelan begitu saja."

Kepalan tangannya semakin terasa keras melihat juru lelang itu melakukan tindakan semena-mena tadi. Padahal _doll-doll_ lain yang dilelangkan hari itu tidak diperlakukan demikian, tetapi dia malah melakukannya sekarang terhadap _doll _yang menarik perhatiannya. "Baiklah, saya yakin saudara-saudara sekalian sudah tidak sabar untuk memilikinya, maka dari itu kita mulai pelelangan terakhir pada hari ini."

Tok.

Ketukan palu terdengar menandakan dimulainya acara mereka yang terakhir pada hari itu. Juru lelang tersebut sudah melepaskan sarung tangannya dan _doll_ yang namanya samar-samar didengar oleh sepupu Donghae sebagai _Snow White_ sudah dikembalikan kepada dua namja yang menariknya tadi. "Kita mulai penawaran pertama untuk _doll Snow White_ dengan harga 50 juta Won."

Angka yang tertera di atas panggung mulai naik hingga terhenti pada angka 400juta Won.

Instingnya sebagai pebisnis mengatakan bahwa ini angka tertinggi dan setelah penantiannya, dia akhirnya mendekatkan bibirnya pada mike yang terdapat di ruangan untuk mengatakan nominal yang ingin dia keluarkan. "200juta –"

"200 juta? Maaf apakah –" Sang juru lelang mengangkat alis bingung mendengar angka yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Dollar." Dan ketika sepupu Donghae menyelesaikan kata-katanya, semua tamu terkejut. Beberapa bahkan sampai mengeluarkan suara.

Juru lelang itu gelagapan dan gugup. "Baik, 200juta Dollar satu kali, 200juta Dollar dua kali, 200juta Dollar 3 kali. Terjual. _Doll Snow White_ terjual pada saudara yang berada di ruang 407.

Namja yang berada di ruang 407 tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia berdiri dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu, ingin menjemput _doll_ yang baru saja dibelinya. Tampaknya, tidak ada salahnya menggantikan Donghae untuk mengikuti acara ini, pikirnya.

.

.

Suara kulit saling bersentuhan terdengar memenuhi ruang makan. Kedua namja dalam ruangan itu asyik satu sama lain, menelantarkan makanan yang sudah susah payah dimasak oleh sang koki. Namja cantik sedang duduk di atas paha sang namja tampan yang duduk di atas kursi makan. Akan tetapi, namja cantik itu tidak hanya duduk di atas paha saja, lebih tepatnya dia sedang menduduki kejantanan milik sang pria tampan. _Hole_nya sedang berada tepat di atas _junior_ sang namja tampan dan perlahan sang namja cantik menurunkan tubuhnya hingga semua _junior_ namja tampan berada di dalam _hole_nya. "Ah..." erangnya pelan ketika dia merasa sesuatu menembus _hole_nya. Dia merasa sangat penuh dan berhenti untuk menyesuaikan diri sejenak.

"Ahhhh..." Teriakannya memenuhi ruangan ketika namja tampan itu segera mendorong lebih dalam lagi juniornya ke dalam _hole_ milik sang namja cantik. "Ah...ah..." Setiap tusukan mendatangkan erangan dari sang namja cantik. Namja tampan menggerakkan pantatnya dan mendorong juniornya untuk masuk lebih dalam sembari memegang kedua tangan namja cantik tersebut agar tidak terjatuh. Mereka duduk pada ujung meja yang terdapat satu kursi saja –kursi untuk tuan rumah atau pemimpin. Di depan mereka banyak makanan yang terlihat menggoda, namun tidak digubris sama sekali. "Ah...kau...ketat sekali, hah..."

"Ah...ah..." erangan sang namja cantik semakin tidak bisa dikontrol. Dia sudah melakukan orgasme 2 kali sementara sang namja tampan belum mengeluarkannya sama sekali.

"_Doll_ yang nakal. Sudah keluar 2 kali sementara _master_nya sendiri belum keluar. Ah..." tegur sang _master_. "Tugasmu memuaskanku, bukan sebaliknya." tegurnya sekali lagi dengan nada mengerikan, namun _doll_ sudah tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan kenikmatan yang tiada duanya.

_Master_ menghentikan gerakannya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil namja cantik itu sedikit sehingga ujung juniornya berhenti tepat di depan _hole_ _doll_nya. Sang _doll_ merintih merasa kehilangan namun dengan segera dia merasa dirinya diputar dan sekarang dia berhadapan dengan _master_nya. Pandangan penuh nafsu menunggu dirinya ketika mata mereka bertemu. Dengan satu gerakan, semua yang ada di meja telah jatuh ke bawah.

Klang. Klang

Bunyi piring dan gelas pecah terdengar ketika mereka bertemu dengan lantai yang terbuat dari marmer. Tapi, sang _master_ sudah tidak peduli. Toh, nanti ada pelayannya yang akan mengurusnya dan dia bisa menambah satu alasan lagi untuk menghukum _doll_nya. "Ah..kau sungguh nakal ya, _doll_ku?" Dia menyengir menatap _doll_nya yang menelan ludah mengetahui apa yang akan menantinya lagi.

"_Pu...punish me, master_." ujarnya pelan.

"_With pleasure, my slutty doll_." Namja tampan itu mendorong namja cantik dengan kasar ke atas meja makan yang sekarang sudah kosong dan melumat bibir merah itu dengan ganas. Tangan-tangan nakalnya segera mengeksplor setiap inci tubuh _doll_nya sementara juniornya kembali lagi masuk ke dalam _hole_ namja cantik itu. "Urm..." erang namja cantik di sela-sela ciuman mereka ketika _nipple _nya dipilin dan dijilat bersamaan oleh _master_nya.

Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih mengenai apa hukuman yang diberikan oleh sang _master_. Lagipula, apalagi yang bisa dilakukan sang _master_ untuk menghukum _doll_nya selain menyerangnya sampai sang _doll_ kehilangan tenaga dan pingsan begitu sang _master_ akhirnya mengeluarkan orgasmenya untuk pertama kali.

Sepintas senyum lembut terpasang di wajah sang _master_ tapi hanya sesaat. Dengan segera, dia membungkukkan badannya dan berbisik pelan pada _doll_nya yang sudah terlelap. _"You are my Jewel_."

.

.

_3 Dolls_

_3 Masters_

_3 Stories to be told_

Apakah akhirnya akan bahagia?

_Just wait and see_

.

Prologue. End.

.

AN:  
Hanya mau bilang kalau saya TIDAK AKAN update lagi di ffn ^^

Chapter yang baru udah saya update di wp saya 3001changminnie . wordpress .com

Tidak perlu meninggalkan email karena chapternya TIDAK saya kasih password :D

Selamat membaca ^^


End file.
